


Memories of the past

by Anili_2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arthur trying his best, Childhood Friends, M/M, Roommates, USUK - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anili_2/pseuds/Anili_2
Summary: We all meet people we will forget in our lives. Well Alfred is definitely a hard one to move on from, though even Arthur isn't sure if he wants to.





	Memories of the past

It was completely normal for people to lose connection and stop talking. What usually happened after was that you moved on and life would bring more people for you to meet. Sometimes you even forget the people that you had kept close years ago. Despite all of this being perfectly normal, Arthur never really understood that. He always tried to remember everyone that had meant important to him, as long as they hadn't parted in bad terms. To him it was about respecting the other person and respecting his younger self for making the choice of letting said person in. 

 

What he didn't expect was to see a highly familiar face as the first thing in his new dorm room. A face he never had ended deciding on whether he should forget or cherish the memory of. Someone could have easily gone on without recognizing the other at first, but all Arthur needed was a glance of those blue eyes and he knew exactly who this was. The bright young child he had known years ago had turned into a handsome young man with the build of an athlete. Arthur allowed himself a few seconds to prepare and look at the other before he said anything. “Alfred Jones, who would have thought.”

 

The part of him that worried about not being remembered disappeared as soon as Alfred's eyes turned to him. Arthur barely had the time to wave at him before Alfred had him in the warmest hug he had gotten in s long time. “Arthur! Oh my god I can't believe I get to room with you!” The excited response got a small smile out of him before the brit caught himself and carefully pried himself free. “It’s good to see you again, Alfred. We can catch up later but right now I would like to organize my things.” “Oh. Yea okay. I was actually doing that too. Man I wished to get a nice roommate but this is...this is great! 

 

Arthur offered a polite nod before he walked past Alfred, pulling along the suitcase he had brought. He could feel Alfred's eyes on his back for a while before the other got back to unpacking as well. The whole situation felt surreal to him. Arthur remembered how he had barely gone anywhere without Alfred at a point in his life. Alfred had been his lifeline in the new country and brought him out of his shell more and more. He could easily name more than a few times they had surprised each other. These had been the memories he had wanted to cherish. 

 

The problem came when his mind turned to the Jones’ moving away and the lack of anything from Alfred after that. Had they been just friends the separation wouldn't probably have hurt as much, but all Arthur could think about were the times they had held hands, knowing that to them it wasn’t just holding hands. It had been a support and s connection they shared before sneaking to their secret places to share kisses when no one was watching. Alfred had been his first boyfriend, be it a secret or not. What had confused him the most was that even when Alfred moved away, they never really broke up. 

 

Any normal person would probably have moved on, name it as a childhood crush and nothing more, yet Arthur had never been able to do that. He had attempted being with a few others, but as soon as anything would have became something serious, he felt like he was cheating. Oh he was aware how stupid it was to stay hooked on something like that but the way Alfred had looked at him in their secret moments was always so clear to him that he didn't want to let go of that. Not when the look alone had been enough to make him feel cherished. 

 

Unpacking took much longer than he thought it would. Being deep in thought might have slowed him down a little but the process was still slower than anticipated. Alfred had offered to help him, but Arthur had insisted on doing it himself. Soon after that the American had gotten a call from someone and left room. The moment he was alone, Arthur slumped a little in relief. He really needed to move on, since it was obvious that Alfred clearly had. Maybe this rooming thing would make everything easier and clear his head. With that mindset he had done his best to get done and prepare for what was to come. 

 

\--

 

Rooming didn't help, if anything it made Arthur hold on to everything tighter. Alfred and him had gone out to a cafe a couple times after lessons started to catch up better. While in their room both mostly focused on their studies, though the day often ended with them talking anyway. Arthur felt the wish to actually have Alfred kiss him again grow with each day, but he didn't act on it. No matter how tightly he had held onto the memory of the boy that once was his, he definitely couldn't say he had any claims on Alfred. It had been no surprise to him that Alfred had no problem making friends. This had always been the case so Arthur tried to focus on anything else but the stretching silence of their room whenever he was in there alone while Alfred hung out with whatever group of friends he had. 

 

It wasn’t until there was a party that Arthur was dragged into it all. Alfred had thought he needed to go out more and have fun so before he knew it, Arthur found himself in a sea of “dancing” people. Alone. Alfred had basically forced him to come and then just disappeared. Perhaps it shouldn't have come as that big of a surprise. To at least get the party to be worth his time, Arthur went in search for drinks. 

 

A few drinks later he felt buzzed enough to let loose a little, but also sensible enough to be able to walk out on his own. He was just about to do that, having decided that being alone in the midst of strangers wasn’t his cup of tea, when he finally found Alfred again. What didn't sit well with him was seeing some girls clearly flirting with the American. Had Alfred seemed to be into it, he might just have left, but something in him told that the other was just uncomfortable,which is what got Arthur to push his way to the group. He sneaked himself between Alfred and the girls, even if it was a tight squeeze. “I would greatly appreciate if you stopped coming onto my boyfriend,” the words came out easier than he thought. When it didn't seem to be enough to get the girls to go, he turned around and leaned up to finally get that kiss. 

 

Alfred was a little slow to join in on it, but soon Arthur felt arms around his waist and the kids got a quick turn. The party faded to the back and all Arthur could think about was getting more. The kiss was definitely different from the ones they shared as kids, but meant just as much if not even more. His heart was beating faster than in a long time. He felt complete, like he had found something lost again. This time though he wasn’t going to let it slip away again. 

 

Once he felt Alfred's hands slip lower, he pulled away to the American's dismay. However, Arthur just took his hand and started leading them away rather than ask him to stop. Getting out took more effort than either of the would have liked, but they did it. Their walk towards their dorm wasn’t that long. About halfway to it, Arthur's mind caught up to the moment. Even if it hadn't, Alfred's chuckle would have brought it there. “So we are still boyfriends.” 

 

Arthur stopped and turned to look at the other, surprised to be face to face with the adoring look that had always turned him to mush. “I...uh..” “I thought I was the only one hoping for this.” The soft confession made it impossible not to smile. Arthur couldn't hold back his laugh, all the stress from having to hide slowly going away. He couldn't help but nod and squeeze the hand he still held in his. “Me too.”

 

\--

 

After the accident the duo was soon known to be a couple. Arthur couldn't really remember the time he had last slept alone, even if it was always a tight fit to share one of their beds. Life could bring him people to just cherish in his memories, but Alfred he would keep close. Reality was always better than just a memory after all.


End file.
